Douce soirée
by Kaneko-chan
Summary: La vie au quartier ouest n'est pas toujours facile pour Shion. Mais il y a des moments qu'il n'oubliera jamais comme par exemple cette soirée-là.


Bonjour/bonsoir :) Ce n'est pas la première fois que j'écris mais en revanche, c'est le cas pour ce couple :) J'aime énormément ce manga/anime et en fait, je voulais écrire dessus. Chose faite ! C'est d'ailleurs dommage que NO.6 ne soit pas plus connu et je dirais également que c'est dommage que l'œuvre ne soit pas plus poussée :)

Mais bon, tant pis. En attendant, voici mon one-shot et j'espère qu'il sera à la hauteur :) Bonne lecture.

* * *

« Shion ? »

Mais seul le silence lui répondit. Méfiant, Nezumi sortit discrètement son couteau avant d'allumer la pièce. Il referma la porte d'entrée derrière lui tout en scrutant les lieux. Il s'aventura à l'intérieur et rechercha la présence d'un quelconque individu. Après s'être assuré qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'une embuscade, Nezumi se demanda où pouvait se trouver Shion. Il était tard, la nuit était même déjà tombée depuis un petit moment. Normalement, il aurait dû trouver le jeune homme dans cette pièce à l'attendre gentiment et en le saluant, lui demandant si sa journée s'était bien passée. Mais étrangement, rien de tout cela ne s'était produit. Pensant aussitôt à un drame, l'acteur sortit de « l'appartement ». Il devait d'abord se rendre chez Inukashi, le loueur de chien chez qui Shion travaillait. Soit l'idiot était encore là-bas soit son employeur aurait surement des infos à lui passer. Lorsqu'il sortit du souterrain, il vit que la pluie était plus forte qu'à son arrivée et que le vent s'était levé. C'est alors qu'il vit une silhouette courir dans sa direction. La pluie donnait une très mauvaise visibilité mais il n'eut aucun mal à reconnaitre la tignasse blanche qui lui servait de colocataire.

« Nezumi ?

\- Shion ! Où étais-tu ? demanda-t-il avec une certaine colère.

\- J'étais partit me promener un peu comme je savais que tu travaillais tard.

\- Pendant deux heures et alors qu'il pleut ?

\- Oui, se promener sous la pluie ne fait pas de mal.

\- Si on considère que tu peux tomber malade ou te faire agresser effectivement tu ne risques rien.

\- Nezumi, je suis bien couvert et puis on peut se faire agresser même en plein jour alors qu'il fait un magnifique soleil.

\- Mais les chances de se faire agresser sont plus élevées la nuit ! »

Nezumi savait qu'il était inutile de débattre plus longtemps sur ce sujet. Et puis, ça lui était égal qu'il se fasse agresser, après tout peut-être serait-ce le meilleur moyen pour qu'il comprenne ?

« Tu me donnes mal au crâne » se contenta-il de répondre.

Les deux colocataires rentrèrent. Nezumi sortit une marmite et les ingrédients nécessaires pour faire de la soupe. Au quartier ouest – à l'extérieur de la ville – la nourriture telle que la viande de bonne qualité était extrêmement chère et très précieuse, ils ne pouvaient se permettre d'avoir un repas équilibré trop souvent bien que son métier d'acteur avait tout de même une paie raisonnable. Pendant ce temps, Shion était partit prendre un bain. Après une journée aussi remplie que celle-ci, laisser son corps décompresser dans de l'eau chaude alors qu'à l'extérieur le vent et la pluie se battaient en duel, c'était délicieusement bon. Il profitait un peu du calme et de l'ambiance pour penser à sa mère. Cela faisait bientôt quatre mois qu'il avait dû fuir No.6 et devenir un fugitif pour sauver sa peau. Mais cela avait demandé bien des sacrifices comme partir sans dire au revoir à sa mère. Pourrait-il la revoir rien qu'une dernière fois ? Il poussa un profond soupir avant de se lever, sortir de la baignoire et se sécher. Avec les économies qu'il parvenait durement à faire, il avait décidé de s'acheter des vêtements pour la nuit. La seule chose qu'il avait trouvé était un long haut en laine pour l'hiver et de grosses chaussettes.

C'est au bout de quelques minutes qu'il sortit de la salle de bain. Nezumi terminait tout juste de préparer la soupe. En entendant la porte, celui-ci leva la tête.

« J'hésite vraiment entre te dire que tu es mignon ou sexy dans cette tenue, s'exclama le cuisinier avec un sourire narquois sur le visage.

\- Pourquoi dis-tu ça ? »

Parfois Nezumi se demandait si Shion avait une partie impure en lui. Sa candeur était parfois effrayante. Ce qui était certains, c'était qu'il ne devait laisser personne d'autre que lui-même voir le blanc dans cet accoutrement.

« Ton haut n'est-il pas un peu court pour rester en caleçon ? »

L'albinos se regarda avec plus d'attention sans comprendre où était le problème. C'est alors qu'il remarqua que le dit haut laissait voir un peu de son caleçon. Lorsqu'il redressa sa tête, il tomba sur le regard amusé de son colocataire.

« Et alors, je ne suis pas nu ! Je ne pensais pas que tu serais perturbé par si peu, Nezumi. »

A vrai dire, c'était lui le plus embarrassé. Il était assez pudique et donc être dans une tenue si « légère » le rendait plutôt mal à l'aise. Cependant, il était hors de question d'être encore plus ridicule aux yeux de l'acteur.

« Parce que tu crois que je suis perturbé, Shion ? C'est très mal me connaitre, dit-il en s'approchant de l'autre garçon.

\- Ne m'approche pas, je n'aime pas cette expression sur tes yeux, on dirait ...

\- Un pervers ? rigola Nezumi.

\- Oui tu m'as fait penser à Rikiga-san, plaisanta à son tour le plus petit sachant ce que son ami pensait de cette personne.

\- Ne me compare pas à lui, je t'en prie. »

Sans crier gare, il poussa Shion dans le canapé avant de le coincer avec son propre corps. Il attrapa de sa main le menton de l'albinos.

« Avant d'être provocateur, apprends d'abord à te défendre. Là, si j'étais un ennemi, tu ferais quoi ? Hein Shion ? » Demanda Nezumi tout en procédant à la torture des chatouilles pour se venger du « boulet » comme il aimait bien l'appeler parfois. Des rires et des supplications rempliraient aussitôt la pièce avant de cesser lorsque l'acteur se releva pour surveiller la cuisine.

« C'est prêt » indiqua-t-il et il ne fallut pas plus de cinq secondes pour que l'albinos vienne réclamer sa part car il avait énormément faim. Ils mangèrent ensemble en parlant chacun de leur journée.

« C'était bien la représentation ? demanda Shion

\- Ouais on peut dire ça, ça paie bien quoi. C'est le principal.

\- Tu ne devrais pas dire ça. En tout cas, tu joues très bien.

\- Comment peux-tu le savoir ? »

Shion se rendit compte qu'il venait de faire une petite, voire une énorme gaffe. Nezumi lui avait toujours interdit de venir le voir sur scène. Au début, il avait cru qu'il avait peur car il aurait un mauvais jeu d'acteur mais il s'était rendu compte qu'en réalité il jouait très bien la comédie. Alors il avait été trop curieux et de toutes manières, il voulait absolument le voir jouer. Ce soir, il avait prétexté s'être promené mais en réalité, il s'était rendu à la pièce sans informer son ami. Pour l'occasion, il s'était fait accompagner par Rikiga-san qui était aussi un fan d'Eve – le nom de scène de Nezumi – et il avait promit de ne pas informer ce dernier de la combine. Cependant, l'adulte avait voulu raccompagner l'albinos et ils avaient finalement réussit à se perdre. Finalement, à cause de cela, il était arrivé après son colocataire.

« Eh bien, je t'ai déjà vu jouer la comédie et tu semblais plutôt bon et puis, tu as beaucoup de fan alors je pense que c'est une évidence. »

Nezumi sembla accepter l'explication. Finalement, le reste du repas se passa plutôt bien avec pour sujet de conversation les différents fans d'Eve.

Après avoir nettoyé la vaisselle, les deux garçons se posèrent, l'un sur le canapé et l'autre sur le lit. Le blanc avait attrapé le livre qu'ils lisaient ensemble le soir depuis quelques jours. Il l'ouvrit à la page à laquelle ils en étaient restés et commença à lire. Contrairement à Nezumi qui les connaissait, Shion n'avait jamais eu l'occasion de les lire, No.6 interdisant l'apprentissage ou la lecture de ce genre d'œuvre. « Eve » se leva, alla dans la salle de bain et revint avec une serviette. Il s'assit de nouveau sur le lit mais il fit signe au lecteur de le rejoindre. Celui-ci s'exécuta. Et alors l'acteur commença à essuyer les cheveux de Shion qui étaient restés mouillés. Celui-ci sursauta dans un premier temps avant de se détendre sous le massage doux qui était exercé sur le sommet de sa tête. Jamais il n'aurait pensé qu'un jour il aurait ce genre de contact avec un autre homme. Mais de toute manière, il savait au fond de lui que sa relation avec Nezumi était forte mais il ne savait pas réellement la qualifier, il doutait qu'une amitié soit le terme exact.

Au fur et à mesure de la lecture, Nezumi se rendait compte que le ton et la vitesse de la voix de Shion ralentissait. Mais il continua son traitement et finit par faire endormir le lecteur.

« Halalala » fit-il.

Il poursuivit le massage afin d'être certains que les cheveux du dormeur était assez secs pour ne pas lui faire prendre froid et voyant qu'il n'avait aucune intention de se réveiller, le garçon attrapa le livre et le ferma tout en le posant sur le lit. Il se leva tout en faisant attention de ne pas réveiller Shion puis il l'attrapa avant de le mettre dans son lit. Il alla ensuite poser le livre sur la table basse avant de revenir sur le lit. Il s'engouffra à son tour sous les draps aux côtés de l'albinos.

« Bonne nuit, Shion »

Mais seul un « humph » lui répondit.

* * *

Voila c'est terminé ^^ J'espère que vous avez passés un bon moment ^^ Mais en tout cas merci d'avoir pris le temps de lire mon écrit ^^ A bientôt.


End file.
